What Ifs and Maybes
by PolkaDottedElephant
Summary: Post-ep for episode 4, "Signals Crossed." What does Andy think of Sam and Luke? Sam/Andy, Andy/Luke
1. Chapter One

_Author's Note: I wanted to get this up yesterday, but it was 11pm by the time I could and I was too tired to do a proper read-through.  
Disclaimer: not mine :(

* * *

_

One side of her brain, the irrational side, told her that she should have accepted Swarek's offer and let him drive her home so they could actually talk like normal people for once.

The other side, the annoyingly rational side, told her that that just would have been awkward and that walking was better.

_He said "I don't want anything to happen to you." _

_Yeah, because I'm his rookie!_

_Maybe he wants something more._

The drive would have been awkward, she told herself. She wouldn't know what to say after his comment; he wouldn't know what to say, either.

So they'd just sit there, in his car, both thinking about the other, and how little space there was between them.

_Or,_ she reasoned, _we could talk like the grown adults we are and try to figure out how we can work together._

Passing the laundromat, Andy thought about how that conversation would go.

"_So," Andy started._

"_So," Swarek nodded._

"_You'll wanna turn up here," Andy said, pointing to the street ahead of them._

_Swarek only nodded. _

_An uncomfortable silence followed._

"_Um, it's this one, number—" Andy broke the silence. _

"_I know. I see Callaghan."_

"_Calla—?"_

_Swarek only nodded to the steps, where Luke Callaghan was seated holding two cups of coffee._

"_Oh," Andy unbuckled her seat belt and got out, opening the back door to get her bag. Swarek got out of the driver's seat, going around the front of the car to meet Andy, ignoring Callaghan the entire time. _

_Andy pulled out of the car, gasping and putting a hand to her chest when she saw Swarek standing there. _

"_Geez, you scared me," she said, forcing a laugh. He only stared at her. "Well, thanks for the ride," she started to walk away, but Swarek grabbed her wrist and pulled her back._

"_Good work today, McNally," he said, talking in his authoritative voice. _

"_Thanks," Andy said, confused, staring at his hand around her wrist and wondering why he was congratulating her when she hadn't busted anyone all night. "Well...see you tomorrow." She pulled her wrist from his grasp and started towards Luke, a smile on both of their faces. _

_Swarek watched them for a second, saw them laugh and joke with each other before climbing back into his car and driving away._

Andy shook her head, clearing the vision from her head. The first part she could imagine, sure, but the second? No way. He wouldn't touch her, or look at her that way. Not Sam Swarek.

But when she got to her house and rested her head on Luke's shoulder, pretending to listen to him prattling on about the case he closed today, she really thought about her daydream, and wondered that if she had just taken Sam up on his offer, something like that could have happened.

And if it had, she wouldn't be giving herself such a headache trying to figure all this out now.

* * *

_Author's Note: The preview for next week really bothered me. I like Luke. Oh well, more chances for Sam and Andy now, I guess.  
Unrelated: I'm officially 16 now! :D Driving is scary..._


	2. Chapter Two

"Can I have my kitchen back now, please?"

"Nope."

"Lu-uke..." Andy pouted, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Luke had taken control of her kitchen the moment she'd invited him in, and he hadn't left it since. He'd closed the door, leaving Andy to watch TV and try not to think of what Luke—her boyfriend?—was doing in her kitchen.

For two hours.

"A few more minutes," he said, gently pushing her head back out the door and closing it again.

Andy rolled her eyes and went back to rotting her brain with daytime TV.

*.*.*

Seventeen minutes later (Andy had been counting), Luke opened the kitchen door with a flourish and a smile on his face.

Andy walked through the door slowly, apprehensive. What she saw surprised her.

The door had blocked the smells that now filled her nostrils.

Her eyebrows raised, she turned to Luke. "Wow."

Luke had dimmed the lights, dug an old tablecloth out from somewhere and lit candles. He'd made dinner—steak, mashed potatoes and a broccoli salad.

Surprising for a guy who'd never been in her house before.

"Milady," he said mockingly, pulling out a chair and bowing slightly.

"Thank you, kind sir," Andy curtsied, sitting down in the offered chair.

Luke sat at the other end of the small table, picking up his fork before looking at her. "Go ahead."

Andy cut into her steak before stabbing it and putting it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, letting the flavors sink in.

"Mmm. That's good."

"Yeah?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah."

"Worth the wait?"

"Umm. Maybe. If I ever see another episode of _Smart & Sophisticated _again I may shoot myself. I don't care if Lexi is marrying Lucien or if Meena is a lesbian but has a husband of three years and a baby—" Andy's rant was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, which she pulled from her pocket to check the I.D. "Swarek..." she said, half to herself.

"You can take it," Luke said, shrugging.

_I wasn't going to ask you for permission, but thanks, I think._ Out loud, Andy said, "'Kay, excuse me." She got up and moved to the living room. "Hey, Swarek."

"_Hey, McNally. Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

Andy lowered her voice. "Professional or personal?"

"_Well, see, the line is kind of blurred there..."_

"Swarek, I don't have time for your games. Luke is here and—"

"_That's kind of what...who I wanted to talk about."_

"Well, we aren't talking about this. Just stay out of my personal life, okay?" And with that, Andy snapped her phone shut and tried to get herself back in the good mood she'd been in before Swarek had interrupted it.

She took a deep breath then pushed the door open to the kitchen.

"Hey," Luke welcomed her back.

"Hi," Andy replied, still unwillingly focused on her conversation with Swarek.

"You get called in?"

"No, no, I'm staying right here," Andy smiled warmly.

Luke was confused. "Then...why Swarek he call you?"Andy noticed that her training officer's name was said with a note of disgust.

"Um...we had a...misunderstanding today and he was apologizing." Andy lied, feeling guilty. But it was none of Luke's business who called her and when, no matter what the call interrupted.

"Oh." Luke seemed to sense the lie, but he wasn't going to push it.

*.*.*

After dinner was cleaned up and Luke had left, Andy sat on her couch again and stared at her phone, her finger hovering over the button that would call Swarek.

_He doesn't deserve me to call him after he tried to interfere with my life, _she reasoned. And she closed the phone, made sure her door was locked and pushed all thoughts of Sam out of her mind.

* * *

_Author's Note: As much as I like Luke, I think he's slowly morphing into a control freak in this story...__Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites and subscriptions for both this story and my first one. You guys are all awesome!__I seem to get ideas while reading reviews and writing replies, so if my review reply seems a little wacky, I probably just got an idea...xD  
Oh, and there isn't a show called _Smart & Sophisticated_, that I know of, but if there is, I don't own it and I hope that it isn't as bad as I made it sound.__I know the actual food part of the dinner wasn't romantic, but that's what I ate last night and I couldn't think of anything else.  
Okay, I'm finished rambling now._

_The Sneezing Panda: Thanks for reviewing! :)  
_


	3. Chapter Three

Sam was fuming.

Andy had practically hung up on him, not even giving him a chance to let him explain the call.

_Fine,_ he thought. _We'll play it your way, Miss McNally. If you won't talk to me..._

He smiled to himself. He had an idea.

*.*.*

Saturday morning when Swarek walked into the division, his eyes were immediately drawn to the corner the rookies hung out at before the start of shift.

He watched them for a moment, before picking a file up off his desk and walking over to them.

"Hey, McNally. Can you look over this for me?" Looks of confusion flashed across every rookie's face. Police officers weren't given case files.

"Well, sure, Swarek, but I'm not—" Andy was cut off as she took the file from Swarek's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Sam walked away.

"I'm not a detective," Andy finished under her breath.

"What is it?" Chris asked, craning his neck.

"I'll look at it _later_," Andy said, holding the file close to her chest. _As in, you're not going to find out so don't hurt yourself trying._

*.*.*

Andy hadn't had time to open the file during the day, but she hid it in her locker. After she got back to the division with Officer Shaw, she tried to keep calm as she impatiently waited for him to stop talking so she could go home.

Luke was waiting for her outside the locker room.

Andy fought the urge to groan. She'd been so close to getting home.

She swallowed. "Hey."

"Hey." Luke pushed himself off the wall where he'd been leaning against it. "Wanna grab dinner?"

Andy mustered up a disappointed look. "Oh, I can't. I'm having dinner with my dad tonight."

She noticed how she didn't feel all that bad lying to Callaghan twice in twenty-four hours.

"Oh." Luke, unlike Andy, had a look of genuine disappointment on his face. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow," Andy agreed. _Note the 'maybe,'_ she added to herself. "Have a nice night," she told him, trying to move this along.

"Yeah, you too," he responded, and Andy walked down the hallway and pushed the locker room doors open, feeling Luke's eyes on her the whole way.

"Holy—Swarek, what the hell?"

"Did you read it?" Sam got up from the bench in the aisle.

"Read it? No! In case you haven't noticed, I've hardly had time to sit down today, let alone read a file." Andy snapped, dialing the combination for her locker. She and Shaw had been on the streets all day.

"Well, call me after you read it." Sam got up. "And take a pill or something. Relax." He added under his breath before opening the door.

Andy's shoe flew through the air and hit the wall near his head. Sam looked back into the room with a smile, and saw Andy trying very hard not to look at him.

*.*.*

Andy walked home quickly, dodging people on the streets who were going too slowly. When she finally got to her house, she turned the key and kicked off her shoes, throwing her bag into the corner after digging the file out.

She took a deep breath before opening it. _I can do this._

She opened the file slowly, and on top there was a note written in Swarek's scrawl.

_Andy,__  
I tried to warn you about this. But you wouldn't listen, and now you have to find out this way.__  
Sorry.  
- Sam_

Perplexed, Andy dumped the rest of the file onto the coffee table.

Pictures fell out. Pictures of Luke. With lots of girls.

They all looked the same—brown hair, brown eyes. Pretty.

Once the initial shock wore off, Andy started really looking at the pictures. She flipped a couple over. Sam's handwriting was on the back of every picture. _Tess Fowler, started June '01, transferred September '01. Heather Bennett, started June '07, transferred August '07. Amy Marren, started May '04, transferred July '04. _Every year from 2001 to 2009.

A picture was taped to the back flap of the file. Andy and Luke, talking at the division. She flipped it over.

_Andy McNally, started July '10, transferred ? '10. _

Behind the picture, Sam had written her another note.

_Andy,  
Every single one of these girls were in the same position you are. They fell for Callaghan when they first started at the division, and when he broke their hearts, they transferred out. Don't let yourself be the tenth.  
-Sam_

Andy didn't know what to think. This had to be true. Sam wouldn't make something like this up. You _can't_ make something like this up.

She pulled out her phone, and pressed Sam's speed dial.

It rang a few times before he picked up.

_"You read it?"_ he answered.

"Yeah," she said. "I read it."

* * *

_Author's Note:  
So, I stole the idea from the preview for next week. But I like that idea better than anything else—I was thinking about Luke being accused of murder in Kansas or something, or him allegedly stealing/hiding evidence ...but the former is a bit extreme and the latter isn't that bad, I don't think.  
Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!_

_alicia: Thanks for reviewing! You can find previews on youtube, search "Rookie Blue episode 5" or something and you should find one! :)_


	4. Chapter Four

"_Are you okay?" _

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, um, appreciate all the effort you went into to make me understand this, and I'm sorry I've been such a—"

"_Andy, don't. I get it."_

Andy, who still had her mouth open from the apology, closed it, surprised.

Sam continued. _"So, what are you going to do about it?"_

"You'll see."

*.*.*

When Detective Luke Callaghan walked into his shared office Monday morning, he knew something was off.

He sat down and unpacked his things, setting his coffee down and turning on the computer.

But when he opened the top desk drawer, a piece of paper caught his eye. He shifted the files that were covering it, and pulled it out. It wasn't just one piece of paper, it was a packet of pictures, held together with a paper clip.

Recognizing the girls in the pictures with him as past rookies, he pulled the packet apart and read the names and dates on the back. The names and dates were written in a hand that was unmistakably male, but underneath, in a different handwriting, on every single picture, was _Because of YOU, _with an arrow pointing to the transfer date.

Luke flipped through the pictures, stopping at the most recent one of him and Andy. He flipped it over. _Andy McNally, started July '10. Won't be transferring anytime soon._

"I know what you did, Luke." Andy's voice came from the doorway. Luke looked up, startled. "All those girls transferring? They moved because of you."

"No," he replied slowly. "They moved because they were offered a better position."

"All of them, Luke? You really believe that _nine_ of your ex-girlfriends moved because they were offered a better position?" Andy shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to let a 'better position"—Andy used her fingers to make quotation marks—"make me leave this division." And with that, she walked over to Luke, snatched the picture of him and her out of his hands, and tore it down the middle, turning on her heel and throwing the pieces over her shoulder.

Luke looked after her in shock. Then he bent over, picked up the pieces, lined them up the best he could, and taped them back together. He dug out a paperclip, and clipped all the pictures together, tucking them into his coat pocket.

*.*.*

Sam was waiting for Andy outside the detective's office.

"So, McNally, d'you set him straight?" he asked.

Andy grinned. "Yeah, I did." And she proudly told him of all that she did to Callaghan.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "McNally...you rock."

"I know."

* * *

_Author's Note: All righty, folks, I think we've only got one more chapter with this one. Since this one was so so short, I'll be posting the epilogue shortly...  
_

_sophia: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! :D  
_


	5. Epilogue

_Three Months Later_

Andy spit out her drink. "Wait, he did _what?"_

"That was attractive." Sam pulled a napkin from his pocket and handed it to her. "I told you, he got sick at the crime scene...and threw up on the body."

Andy laughed again. "I wish I'd been there."

The new homicide detective, Danny Langley, had started today, two weeks after Luke Callaghan had been transferred to a division further south.

After the 'Office Incident,' as Sam had called it, Luke and Andy had avoided each other like the plague. The story had spread quickly, both Luke's obsession with rookies and how Andy had put a stop to it. Every officer in the division had turned a cold shoulder towards Luke, and he put up with it for almost two months before applying for a transfer, and he left two weeks after that.

Andy and Sam had snuck into the division late on a Saturday night, when most officers were out on the streets, to dig through Luke's half-packed-up things. They found the pictures at the bottom of a box, Sam laughing at the re-taped picture of Andy and Luke. It disturbed Andy, and she took all ten pictures outside and burned them over the dumpster.

Sam and Andy had danced around each other some more after she broke up with Luke, but once she was officially not a rookie anymore, and therefore no rules would be broken, they went out to dinner.

The dinner, in simple terms, was horrible. They'd been having a great time until the lady at the table next to theirs had a severe allergic reaction, requiring CPR and a trip to the hospital. Andy had accompanied her, since her husband was, of course, deathly afraid of hospitals.

Once that ordeal was over with, Andy was exhausted and was really just in the mood to go home. So she did, and found Sam sitting on her front step.

"Did you have a good time at the hospital?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow. He'd offered to go, too, but Andy had refused, telling him to go home instead. Apparently, her home was his home.

"Don't. Even. Joke. About it." Andy walked by him, fishing her keys out of her purse.

"I asked if you wanted me to come, you know," Sam reminded her, amused by the mood she was in.

"That'd be a fabulous first date," Andy muttered. "Spending the night in a hospital waiting room..."

They were silent as Andy opened the door. "Go ahead," Andy pointed vaguely into her living room.

Andy dropped her things by the door and hung up her coat. Sam did the same, following her into the kitchen.

"Ugh...it's two in the morning," she groaned, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Since we're still awake...?" she asked, holding it up.

"Sure," Sam agreed, and Andy pulled two glasses out of the cupboard.

An hour later, they were still telling stories and laughing, enjoying this more than any restaurant.

"Earth to Andy..." Sam said, poking her arm.

Andy shook her head, clearing her head of her thoughts. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Andy smiled. "Our first date."

"Oh, God. That was horrible."

"Yeah. But I think it turned out all right." Andy replied, swinging their entwined hands between them as they walked down the park path.

"I think so, too." Their eyes locked, remembering all that had happened for them to get to this moment.

* * *

_Author's Note: "Hehehe that's all, folks!" - Porky Pig_

_I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and/or added it to their alerts...you rock, haha.__  
I hope you all liked how I ended this. I wanted to address how the Luke thing ended, but I also wanted to focus more on Sam and Andy's relationship. Did the real life vs. memory lane make sense?  
I've got a few ideas rattling around in my brain, so I'll be posting some new things in the next couple days.  
Thanks again!_


End file.
